KFP Corpse Bride Crossover
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: Crossover! Po is to wed the adopted daughter of Shifu within 24 hours. But what happens when he goes to the woods and learns his vows? This is my first crossover, hope you like it, and plz R
1. According to Plan

**Hi Guys!**

**I decided to write a KFP story from one of Tim Burton's film; Corpse Bride.**

**So here is the role play for the KFP characters as the Corpse Brides characters;**

**Victor Van Dort - Po**

**Victoria Everglot - Tigress**

**Emily (Corpse Bride) - Song**

**Nell Van Dort - (AN OC) Leslie (In this story addressed as "Mrs Ping")**

**William Van Dort - Mr Ping**

**Maudeline Everglot - (An OC) Sarafina **

**Finis Everglot - Shifu**

**Mayhew - Monkey**

**Hildergard - Viper**

**Lord Barkis - Tai Lung**

**Priest - Crane**

**Waiter - Zeng**

**Dude with no body only his head - Mantis.**

**And FYI, it's won't always be like the movie, I added a few line and all that myself :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"There," said Po, feeling very proud of his drawing. It was a remarkable detailed picture of a butterfly. And the real one was there in an upside down jar, flying about in a fluster, trying to escape. Po closed the book and sat it on his desk. He looked at the butterfly as he picked up the jar, letting the butterfly have a fly about, then letting it perch on his finger. He opened the window, looking at the butterfly.

"You are free to go," he whispered.

The butterfly flew around his room and flew out the window, celebrating it's freedom at last. It was around ten to five in the evening as Po sighed as the butterfly disappeared, wishing to have the same freedom.

The butterfly continued it's journey into the town and past a clock work shop, where a pig swept his shop's porch, in time with the clocks.

_Tick Tock..._

_Tick Tock..._

It was very quiet in the street, a Monkey and a bull noodle makers were doing what they did every morning;

Selling noodles and making dumpling without a word outside _Mr Pings _noodle shop.

Two men bowed at each other as a snow leopard walked into the street in black robes. He eyes looked around as a news teller **(Or whatever they're called.) **walks about the streets, shouting; "EXTRA! EXTRA! 10 MINUTES TO GO BEFORE PINGS WEDDING REHERSAL!"

The snow leopard stopped there as the butterfly came up to his face.

"Ugh! Shoo!" He said, swatting at the butterfly with his big paws. The butterfly flew away as he turned to see the Monkey grab a pull along wagon and pulling it around the place. It stopped outside Po's house.

Po's Jade Green eyes showed sorrow as he saw it park outside the house.

"Oh No..." he whispered as he parents, Mr and Mrs Ping come out.

* * *

**_Ms Ping;_**  
_ It's a beautiful day._

**_ Mr Ping;_**  
_ It's a rather nice day._

**_ Mrs. Ping;_**  
_ A day for a glorious wedding._

**_ Mr. Ping;_**  
_ A rehearsal, my dear, to be perfectly clear._

**_ Mrs. Ping;_**  
_ A rehearsal for a glorious wedding._

_** Mr. Ping;**_  
_ Assuming nothing happens that we don't really know,_

**_ Mrs. Ping;_**  
_ That nothing unexpected interferes with the show._

**_ Mr. And Mrs. Ping;_**

_And that's why everything, every last little thing,_  
_ every single tiny microscopic little thing must go..._

**_ Mrs. Ping;_**  
_ According to plan,_

**_ Mr. Ping;_**  
_ Our son will be married._

**_ Mrs. Ping;_**  
_ According to plan,_

**_ Mr. Ping;_**  
_ Our family carried,_

**_ Mr. And Mrs. Ping;_**  
_ We'll go right into to the heights of society..._

**_ Mrs. Ping;_**  
_ To the costume balls,_

**_ Mr. Ping;_**  
_ In the hallowed halls._

**_ Mrs. Ping;_**  
_ Rubbing elbows with the finest._

**_ Mr. Ping;_**  
_ Having crumpets with her highness._

**_ Mr. And Mrs. Ping;_**  
_ We'll be there, we'll be seen, having tea with the queen._  
_ We'll forget everything...that we've ever ever been._

They sit in the wagon.

**_Mrs. Ping (speaking;)_**

_Where's Po? We'll be late!_

Up at the Jade Palace, a dark grey dirty place. Shifu and his wife Sarafina look at the Ping's getting ready for the journey up to the Palace through a telescope.

**_ Sarafina;_**  
_ It's a terrible day_

_**Shifu**_;  
_ Now don't be that way_

_ **Sarafina;**_  
_ It's a terrible day for a wedding._

**_ Shifu;_**  
_ It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in,_

**_ Sarafina;_**  
_ That has led to this ominous wedding._

_ **Shifu;**_  
_ How could our family have come to this?_

**_ Shifu and Sarafina;_**  
_ To marry off our daughter to the noveaux-rich._

**_ Sarafina;_**  
_ They're so common,_

_ **Sarafina;**_  
_ So course.__ Oh, it couldn't be worse!_

**_ Shifu;_**  
_ It couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree._  
_ It could be land-rich bankrupt aristocracy,_  
_ without a penny to their name...just like you...and me._

They open a dusty cobweb infested safe with no money inside. Sarafina ran one finger across the bottom of the safe, looking at the line of dust on her fur.

**_ Sarafina (Speaking);_**  
_ Oh, dear._

Their maid, a snake called Viper stepped in and gives it a bit of dusting.

_**Shifu and Sarafina:**_  
_ And that's why everything, every last little thing,_  
_ every single tiny microscopic little thing must go..._

**_ Sarafina;_**  
_ According to plan,_

**_ Shifu;_**  
_ Our daughter will wed._

**_ Sarafina;_**  
_ According to plan,_

_ **Shifu;**_  
_ Our family lead,_

**_ Shifu and Sarafina;_**  
_ From the depths of deepest poverty,_

_ **Sarafina;**_  
_ To the noble realm,_

**_ Shifu;_**  
_ Of our ancestors._

They stop in front of a picture of their adopted daughter Tigress.

**_ Sarafina and Shifu;_**  
_ And who'd have guessed in a million years that our daughter, with the face_

**_ Shifu;_**  
_ of an otter in disgrace,_

**_ Shifu and Sarafina_**  
_ Would provide our ticket to our rightful place?_

In her room, Tigress is with Viper, who is tying the ribbon at the back of her dress. Viper smiles as she finishes tying the ribbon.

**_Viper (speaking); Excited?_**

**_ Tigress (speaking);_**  
_ Sort of. Oh Viper... What if Po and I don't...like each other?_

**_ Sarafina (speaking);  
_**_Huh! As if that as anything to with marriage!  
__Do you suppose your father and I like each other?_

**_ Tigress (speaking);_**  
_ Surely you must...a little..._

**_ Shifu and Sarafina (speaking);_**  
_ Of course not!_

**_ Sarafina (speaking);_**  
_ Stand up straight Girl! Tall posture. You need to look your best for your future husband!_

Tigress did so.

**_Tigress (speaking);  
_**_Yes Mother..._

**_Sarafina (speaking);  
_**_Viper! __Tighten the bow properly...I can hear her speak without gasping._

**_Viper (speaking);_**_  
__Yes Madam._

And they left them alone.

**(Meanwhile)**

Po jumps into the wagon and their off to the Jade Palace. Mr Ping can see that his son's a bit, nervous meeting his future wife.

"You'll do great son, I know it," He said.

"Now all you have to do is reel 'er in!" Said Mrs Ping.

"I'm already reeling mother. Shouldn't Tigress be marrying... a lord or something?" Po asked.

"Oh nonsense! We're every bit as good as that Shifu and Sarafina! I always knew I deserved better then a noodle makers life!" Mrs Ping answered.

"But... I've never spoken to her-"

Mrs Ping rolled her eyes.

"Oh... at least we have that in our favour-"

But Mrs Ping was interrupted by Monkey, who was coughing harshly.

"Monkey! Silence that blasted coughing!" Mrs Ping shouted.

But Po just sat there, not talking anymore.

**(Back with Shifu and Sarafina)**

They went to the top of the stairs in the hall. Where Zeng, their waiter was dusting the stairs.

**_Sarafina (speaking);_**

_Marriage is a partnership. A little tit-for-tat._  
_ You'd think a lifetime watching us  
**(singing)**  
might have taught her that._  
_ Might have taught her that._

**_ Shifu;_**  
_ Everything must be perfect_

_ **Sarafina;**_  
_ Everything must be perfect_

**_ Shifu;_**  
_ Everything must be perfect_

**_ Shifu and Sarafina;_**  
_ Everything must be perfect, perfect,_

**_Mr Ping, Mrs Ping, Shifu, and Sarafina_**  
_ That's why everything, every last little thing,_  
_ every single tiny microscopic little thing must go...According to plan!_

* * *

He door bell rings, and Zeng opens the door to reveal Po and his parents. Mr Ping was watching Mrs Ping fixing up Po's suit.

"Stand up straight child! Tall posture! You'll crease you jacket-" She began.

Then she realized the door was open.


	2. Meeting For The First Time

**Chapter 2**

Mrs Ping laughed nervously as she walked in, her husband and son right behind her.

Mr and Mrs Ping looked around as they passed Zeng.

Po didn't look around but at least he whispered 'Thank You' to the waiter as he walked straight on.

Zeng remained standing his post as you could hear Mrs Ping making remarks about the textile works and furnishings barely surrounding them;

"Oh my Goodness! Such a grand job! Impeccable taste!" Mrs Ping declared.

Zeng turned his head, glaring at their backs.

"Oh beautiful ain't it?" She added.

"Hmm!" Zeng mumbled.

He shut the door with a thud, casting the noise to echo through the entire palace. He started following them.

"It's not as big as our place dear." Mr Ping pointed out.

But then he looked around again.

"I find it rather... dull though..."

Mrs Ping swatted at him with her fan.

"Do shut up!" Mrs Ping hissed when she saw Sarafina and Shifu in front of them.

"Mr and Mrs Chu. Mr and Mrs Ping." Zeng introduced. **(Chu means 'Scarlet' in Chinese.)**

Mr Ping looked at Sarafina with a bow.

"Why you must be Ms Tigress."

Sarafina raised an eyebrow.

"Why I must say you don't look a day over twenty," Mr ping winked at her as Mrs Ping gave him another swat with her fan before closing it.

Sarafina bit the inside of her lip before leaning a little to the side, whispering to her husband.

"Smile, darling. _Smile!" _

Shifu did what he was told. but he never really smiled in a long time, so it was a bit of a challenge for him.

So he ended up giving the Pings a lopsided smile.

"Well, hello..." he forced out. "What a pleasure. Welcome to our home.."

Mrs Ping reopened her fan and fanned her face a little.

"Oh thank you," she said.

Sarafina gestured to the right.

"We'll be taking tea in the west drawing room." Sarafina said as she walked to the right.

She gestured them to follow.

"Do come this way, it's just over here." she added, her voice becoming faint as she walked to the side.

Mr and Mrs Ping were walking along too.

"Oh I love what you've done to the place." Mrs Ping said politely.

There was more mumbles about painting and wallpaper as Po started to follow, sighing heavily and rolling his eyes.

Then he heard a noise.

He looked down and saw his fingers touching the keys of a piano.

He looked around.

And down the hall where the parents went into, shutting the door behind them.

Po played some more tunes.

His Jade green eyes darted down the hall again.

No one was calling for him.

Not yet anyway...

Po played another part of the melody as he began to sit down onto the chair.

He started using his left paw, playing the low keys.

Then his right paw, to play the higher keys, **(If you want to hear what Po is playing, watch the film but if you've seen the film already, you'll know what he's playing :-D)**

The world suddenly stopped spinning as he continued to play the tune.

Meanwhile, Tigress was in her room, sorting out what jewellery would suit with her dress. Viper had to leave and get the tea and biscuits ready for the Pings arrival, so she had to leave Tigress on her own.

Then Tigress heard the music.

She listened for a minute or two, and then grabbed her scarlet red fan and made her way to the west drawing room.

But when she came to the start of the stairs' banisters, she saw Po.

She was hypnotized by the sound as she slowly made her way down the stairs, her dress trailing behind her.

She was suddenly up side Po, listening to the melody.

Po didn't notice til he turned his head slighty.

He jumped in surprize, making the song suddenly out of tune.

The seat also toppled and fell with a thud. A small flower vase with a single blossom jiggled and was about to fall

Po caught it in a scramble as Tigress covered most of her face with her fan, revealing big Amber eyes.

"Do forgive me..." Po mumbled quickly.

Tigress smiled gently behind the fan.

"You play beautifully." She said softly.

Po didn't seem to hear her.

He place the small vase back on top of the piano.

"I-I-I-Do apologise Ms Chu..."

Po laughed nervously.

"How rude of me... to... um..."

Then he saw the seat.

He bent down to pick it up.

"Excuse me..." He muttered as the seat was on it's four legs again.

Tigress' batted her eye lashes a few times as he brushed off the seat.

"I'm not allowed near the Piano." She said.

Po looked up.

"My mother said it is improper for a young lady."

She blinked slowly at him once as she closed the fan and put it to her side.

"Too Passionate, she says."

Po stood up properly again, starry eyed by her beauty.

"If I may ask... Ms Chu..."

She walked closer to him.

"Perhaps," she interrupted. "in view of the circumstances... you could call me... Tigress?"

"Yes... Of course..." Po stammered. "Tigress..."

"Yes... Po?" Tigress replied.

"Tomorrow... we are to be... M...M...Ma..."

"Married?"

"Yes."

Po gave a nervous laugh and rolled as he said so.

"Married..." He added.

Tigress glanced at the piano.

"Ever since I was a child... I always dreamt about my wedding day..."

She sat down on the seat and ran her fingers along the keys of the percussion instrument.

"I always hoped to find someone I was deeply in love with... Someone to spend the rest of my life with... Silly isn't it?" She said, as she turned her head to Po's direction.

"Ha... silly..." Po agreed shyly.

Then he slid beside Tigress on the seat.

"No... not at all..." he added.

He propped his elbow on the top of the piano, knocking over the vase with the blossom in it over.

Po picked up the vase and placed it back to where it was.

Tigress picked up the flower.

"Sorry..." Po said again.

Tigress smiled a little as she looked at the flower.

She smelled it and handed it over to him.

Po took it as they stared into each others eyes.

But then Sarafina came along.

She gasped at the sight.

"What monstrosity is this!" She declared. "You shouldn't be _alone together! _

Po and Tigress glanced at each other as she ranted on.

"Here it is a minute before five and you two are _not _at the rehearsal! Mr Wing-lost is waiting! Come at once!"

And they followed her to the rehearsal.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**More chapters coming when possible!**


	3. The Rehearsal

**Chapter 3**

**(3 hours later.)**

"Master Ping, from the beginning... _Again_." Said Crane, the priest of the wedding of Po and Tigress. He shook his head, sighing as he started saying the wedding vows.

Again...

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

He glares at Po, who kept gulping.

"Let's try it _again_." Said Crane.

"Yes. Yes, sir." Po stammered.

There was silence as Po and Tigress held a simple candle.

Tigress' candle was aflame.

"With this candle..."

Po bent forward and tried to light the candle...

Unlike Tigress' candle, Po's candle wasn't co-operating at all.

"This candle..."

Still no light.

"This candle..." Po said more firmly.

Still no flicker on the candle's stub.

Po turned his head slightly as he heard his mother mutter;

"Shall I get up there and do it for him?"

"Don't get all aflutter, dear." Mr Ping whispered back.

His jade green orbs darted to the left, seeing his future inlaws sitting there, faces blank.

Po gulped.

Then he saw his candle flicker with the dancing flame.

"With this candle..."

The candle went out as everyone sighed and complained.

"Continue!" Crane bellowed.

There was the sound of a fist, hitting the door.

"Get the door, Zang." Shifu said simply.

Zeng bowed and went to get the door.

"Let's just pick it up at the candle bit." said Crane.

Zeng came back and whispered into Shifu's ear.

"A Lord Tai Lung, sir." Zeng answered as he passed a piece of card to his master.

Then a tall, muscular snow leopard came in, tutting to himself.

"I haven't a head for dates." He apologized.

"Apparently, I'm a day early for the ceremony. He added.

Shifu leaned to the side.

" Is he from your side of the family?" He whispered to Sarafina.

Sarafina raised an eyebrow.

"I can't recall."

She turned her head to Zeng.

"Zeng, a seat for Lord Barkis." He commanded.

Zeng did so.

Tai lung sat down and dusted off the silk on his knees.

Po and Tigress looked behind there shoulders, scanning this so called 'Lord' every mood.

The leopard smiled as he gestured to them.

"Do carry on." He said.

"Let's try it again, shall we, Master Ping?"

"Yes. Yes, sir. Certainly." Po stammered.

Tigress used her candle to light Po's candle.

This time, it worked.

"Right." Crane hissed.

"Right."

Then Po realized he was holding the candle in his right paw.

"Oh, right!" He said, and he switched his candle from his right paw to his left paw.

he looked at the candle.

"With this... This..." Po said.

"Hand." Crane rolled his eyes with frustration as he finished the panda's sentence.

"With this hand..."

Po and Tigress took each others paws.

They both took three steps towards the table in front of them.

"I... With..."

Po bumped into the table.

Well.

_Tigress _took three steps.

"Three steps, three! Can you not count? Do you not wish to be married, Master Van Dort?" Crane declared in anger.

"No! No." Po said.

"You do not?" Tigress said, feeling hurt.

Po must of felt it too.

"No! I meant, no, I do not not wish to be married. That is, I want very much to... Ow!"

But before Po could finish, Crane gave Po a hit on the head with his staff.

"Pay attention! Have you even remembered to bring the ring?" said Crane.

"The ring? Yes. Of course."

Po reached into his jacket pocket, to show a gold ring.

Everyone hoped that he would finally do something right.

But their dreams were crushed.

The ring slipped out of Po's fingers.

"Dropping the ring." Crane declared.

"Oh, no, he's dropped the ring!" Sarafina declared as the ring rolled across the floor.

"This boy doesn't want to get married!" Crane exclaimed.

"How disgraceful!" Sarafina said.

The ring went under her skirt.

Po dived as his arm went under Sarafina's skirt.

Sarafina's eyes crossed and her mouth went into a shae of an 'O'.

"Excuse me. Got it!"

Then they realized her skirts were in flames.

Po tried to put the flames out, but Shifu pushed him to the side.

"Out of the way, you ninny." He said, as he stomped on his wife's skirts, trying to get the flame out.

"Oh, dear! Oh, my! Giddy on, there's a woman on fire! Help! Emergency!"

Mrs Ping started to fan at the skirt.

"Oh, I hope it doesn't stain." She said.

Sarafina pushed the fan away.

"Stop fanning it, you fool!" She said.

Crane closed the bible with a sigh.

"Get a bucket, get a bucket." Mrs Ping kept saying.

"I'm on my way, dear. Yes. Oh, dear!" Mr Ping said.

But Tai lung just grabbed the chalice full of wine and poured it onto the burning skirt.

Everyone was staring at him, until Crane shouted;

"Enough! This wedding cannot take place until he is properly prepared!"

Crane glared at Po, as he pointed at him with one feather.

"Young man, learn your vows." He hissed.

Po looked at all the angry faces around him, apart from Tigress' face of radiance and beauty.

She looked sorry for him.

Po nodded at Crane.

"Yes sir..." He whispered.

He took a few steps back and then darted out the door.

Tai lung rolled his eyes.

"Well, he's quite the catch, isn't he?" He muttered.

Tigress was the only one who could hear that remark.

She glared at him, and then turned her head back to the door where Po just left through.

She knew there and then...

She found the one she was deeply in love with.

* * *

**Another chapter is up!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Do R&R!**

**Chapter 4 is coming up soon!**


	4. Rehersing the vows

**Chapter 4**

Po began to walk into the woods, his head hung low as he looked at one hand from the other.

He thought about thought about the expression on Tigress' face.

"Oh, Tigress... She must think I'm such a fool..."

He sighed as he took out a blossom from his pocket.

"This day couldn't get any worse..." Po thought.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" Declared the news man.

Po turned his head to hear tonight's headlines.

"Rehearsal in ruins as Ping boy causes chaos! Fiancé could be eaten! Everglots all fired up as Ping disaster ruins rehearsal!"

Po sighed and he place the blossom back into the pocket.

He walked further on until the voice died down.

"It really shouldn't be all that difficult." Po scowled himself.

"It's just a few simple vows! With this hand, I will take your wine..."

Po shook his head as he said;

"No."

He walked further and further into the forest, looking at his right paw.

"With this hand...I will cup your...Oh, goodness, no. "

He shook his head, holding his head in one paw as he walked on.

"With this... With this... With this candle, I will..."

Po brought his hand higher into the air.

"I will..."

he brought it back down, shaking his head.

"I will set your mother on fire." He muttered finally.

He stopped where he was.

"Oh, it's no use." He whispered.

He took out the ring.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty,for I will be your wine."

Po smiled.

_This is going great! _he thought.

"Sarafina." He said, going over to a tree as tall as his future mother in law.

He held the little branch that was sticking out and bowed a little.

"You look ravishing this evening." He said, then he let go.

"What's that, Shifu?" he slid over to a stump as tall a Shifu.

"Call you "Dad"? If you insist, sir." He patted the stump and broke off a piece of twig and acted it was a candle.

"With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring."

He then took out the ring and bent down to a branch that looked like a paw.

"...I ask you to be mine."

He placed it on the finger like twig.

Po was feeling proud that he finally knew his vows right for once.

But then the wind picked up.

Everything around him blew and creaked.

One grey fur like arm grabbed Po's arm and tried to pull him to the ground.

"AH!" Po screamed.

He pulled away and the arm broke off.

He pulled it off and landed on his back.

He looked up in horror as this white figure came up out of the ground.

It was dead.

A corpse.

And it was wearing... _a wedding dress!?_

The arm that was still in place pulled up the veil and it revealed the face of a beautiful snow leopard.

Her eye were Sapphire blue and she had a cute little face.

But she voice sounded like a broken record player.

"I do." She whispered.

Po yelled out for help and ran away.

But the corpse was after him.

Po ran further and further until he fell...

into water?

Po realized in fell through the ice on the little stream.

He turned to see the Corpse chasing after him.

He got out quickly and ran, a piece of material from his coat was left behind, snagged on the ice.

He made it to the entrance of the Valley of Peace.

Breathing heavily, he turned around and see's the Corpse bride there.

"AH!"

He had his back to the wall as she held his paw.

"You may kiss the bride." She whispered.

She leaned in to kiss him.

And everything went black.

* * *

**Oh!**

**Cliff hanger!**

**Hope y'all liked it!**

**Chapter 5 coming soon!**


	5. The Remain's Of Our Days

**Chapter 5**

Po slowly regain consciousness.

Suddenly he started hearing...

Music...

It sounded like some kind of bar.

And there was voices...

Muttering and whispering to one another...

As his eyes slowly opened, he saw two blurry faces in front of him.

But then his opened were fully opened and were back onto focus.

Po saw thousands of dead animals around him

The corpse bride he saw in he woods was there, hovering over him, with a skeleton of a rabbit beside her.

"A new arrival." Said the skeleton.

"He must've fainted. Are you all right?" Said the bride, caressing Po's cheek.

"What..? What happened?" Po muttered.

"By Jove, man. Looks like we've got ourselves a breather." Sais the skeleton.

He got pushed out of the way, and a fat pig, who's half of her flesh was gone.

"Does he have a dead brother?" Said the pig excitedly.

"He's still soft." Said the skeleton of a little boy rabbit.

Po's eyes widened as he tried to stand up.

"Wha..." He kept repeating.

"A toast, then." Said a little dwarf Ping, who had a sword through his rib cage.

He clanked his glass with another skeleton friend of his and he took a drink of some green liquid.

But the other skeleton took out the sword and the liquid came out of the hole and he caught it all into his cup.

he drank _that _and it came out of his chest because there was a huge hole in his chest that he had no ribcage.

"To the newlyweds." Said the dwarf, as the sword went back into his chest.

"Newlyweds?" Po questioned

"In the woods, you said your vows _so_ _perfectly_." Said the Corpse Bride, waggling her fingers, revealing a gold ring.

Her paw was nothing but bones.

"I did?" Po said.

Then he remembered what the bride said about the woods.

"I did..." Po whispered.

Po started thumping his head on the bar counter.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He kept saying.

The corpse bride looked a little worried.

"Coming through, coming through!" Said a voice.

Po lifted his to see a plate being placed in front of him.

A head of a prey mantis rolled off the platform towards him.

My name is Mantis, I am the _head_ waiter. Get it?"

Po gasped.

"I will be creating your wedding feast." Said Mantis.

Then suddenly, one of the dead bride's eyes popped out, and a little maggot stuck his head out, licking his lips hungrily.

"Wedding feast! I'm salivating." said the Maggot.

Po gasped again as the corpse covered her eye socket.

"Maggots." She said with a small cheerful laugh like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Po backed away, bumping into more dead people and stumbling.

"Keep away!" He said.

Everyone looked at him.

Po saw a sword and tried to pull it out of this blue thing.

"I've got a..." He started.

But then he saw what it really was.

"I've got a dwarf. And I'm not afraid to use him. I want some questions. Now!" He said, feeling awkward.

"Answers. I think you mean 'answers.'" Corrected the Dwarf.

"Thank you, yes, answers." Said Po.

He darted this way and that at everyone.

"I need answers. What's going on here? Where am I? Who are _you_?" He said, looking at the Corpse Bride as he asked that last question.

"Well, that's kind of a long story." She replied, looking at the floor.

"What a story it is." said a voice.

Everyone looked to the side to see a peacock, with half of his feathers and flesh gone.

"A tragic tale of romance, passion..."

He looked at everyone with her Crimson red eyes.

"...and a murder most foul." He said in a creepy voice.

"This is gonna be good." Said the Dwarf.

Po had completely forgotten that he was still holding the sword with the dwarf at the end of it.

"Ah!" Po shouted, and dropped the sword.

The dwarf going down with it.

The peacock looked at a group of skeleton's.

"Hit it, boys." He said.

* * *

_***Song.***_

**_Hey, give me a listen_**

**_You corpses of cheer_**

**_At least those of you_**

**_Who still got an ear_**

**_I'll tell you a story_**

**_Make a skeleton cry_**

**_Of our own jubiliciously_**

**_Lovely Corpse Bride_**

**_*Chorus_****_*_**

**_Die, die, we all pass away_**

**_But don't wear a frown_**

**_Because it's really okay_**

**_You might try and hide_**

**_And you might try and pray_**

**_But we all end up_**

**_The remains of the day._**

**_La, la, la, la, la (X2)_**

**_That's right._**

**_Well, our girl was a beauty_**

**_Known for miles around_**

**_When a mysterious stranger_**

**_Came into town_**

**_He was plenty good-looking_**

**_But down on his cash_**

**_And our poor little baby_**

**_She fell hard and fast_**

**_When her daddy said no_**

**_She just couldn't cope_**

**_So our lovers came up_**

**_With a plan to elope._**

**_*Chorus*_**

**_Die, die, we all pass away_**

**_But don't wear a frown_**

**_Because it's really okay_**

**_You might try and hide_**

**_And you might try and pray_**

**_But we all end up_**

**_The remains of the day._**

**_La, la, la, la, la (X4)_**

**_That's right._**

_(The peacock and the group started playing different instruments with each other's body part.)_

**_Okay. Oh, yeah._**

**_Come on, boys, pick it up._**

**_Yeah. Like it._**

**_Okay, Chancy, take it._**

**_Yeah._**

**_Yeah!_**

_(The Peacock starts to dance with Po.)_

**_That's nice._**

**_So they conjured up a plan_**

**_To meet late at night_**

**_They told not a soul_**

**_Kept the whole thing tight_**

**_Now, her mother's wedding dress_**

**_Fit like a glove_**

**_You don't need much_**

**_When you're really in love_**

**_Except for a few things_**

**_Or so I'm told_**

**_Like the family jewels_**

**_And a satchel of gold_**

**_Then next to the graveyard_**

**_By the old oak tree_**

**_On a dark foggy night_**

**_At a quarter to_**

**_She was ready to go_**

**_But where was he?_**

**_*Speaking.*_**

**_"And then?" _**

**_"She waited..."_**

**_"And then?"_**

**_"There in the shadows, was it her man?"_**

**_ "And then?"_**

**_ "Her little heart beat so loud."_**

**_ "And then?"_**

**_"And then, baby, everything went black..."_**

**_*Singing.*_**

**_Now, when she opened her eyes_**

**_She was dead as dust_**

**_Her jewels were missing_**

**_And her heart was bust_**

**_So she made a vow_**

**_Lying under that tree_**

**_That she'd wait for her true love_**

**_To come set her free_**

**_Always waiting for someone_**

**_To ask for her hand_**

**_Then out of the blue_**

**_Comes this groovy young man_**

**_Who vows forever_**

**_To be by her side_**

**_And that's the story_**

**_Of our Corpse Bride_**

**_Die, die, we all pass away_**

**_But don't wear a frown,_**

**_Because it's really okay_**

**_You might try and hide_**

**_And you might try and pray_**

**_But we all end up_**

**_The remains of the day_**

**_Yeah._**

* * *

After the song was over, the Copse bride turned to see that Po was not there.

He was gone.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys!**

**Hope ya like it so far!**

**Plz R&R!**


End file.
